


The scent of incense

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Petshop of Horrors, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon always knows his role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scent of incense

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, [](http://emungere.livejournal.com/profile)[**emungere**](http://emungere.livejournal.com/), for the beta!

"This...isn't what I expected." The dragon shook his white head.

"It rarely is," D said, sedately pouring a cup of tea. "Would you like something? A mouse, perhaps?"

Hakuryuu shook his head again and perched at the edge of the chair. "I'm afraid I'm not sure what I'm to do now."

D reclined his head. "What you always have done, Gojyun."

"That's not my name."

"That's right," D said, his well-manicured nails pouring the cream. "Not any more. You are unlike most of those I serve; you chose your customer, and your duty, a very long time ago. Here, we sell love, dreams, and hopes; but you are mastered by something greater than that."

The dragon stared into the middle distance. His red eyes seemed dimmed. "Can I go back to him?"

"My dear," D said, smiling, "you have never _left_ him. Go outside; he's waiting for you."

Hakuryuu's eyes lit, and he disappeared without a word.

"A dragon knows his role," D said, softly, and sipped his tea.


End file.
